


Apathy

by spAceArrow



Series: Cuddly Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Drifting Thought of Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spAceArrow/pseuds/spAceArrow
Summary: The World didn’t end. They didn’t die. One would think Crowley’d be happy...





	Apathy

The World didn’t end. They didn’t die. One would think Crowley’d be happy. 

Anything would be better than the apathy he felt at the current moment. Anger, Sadness, anything as long as it wasn’t the lack of feeling.

Crowley climbed into his bed and laid there. He knew he should feel scared. The lack of caring meant he could do something he might regret when feelings come back. 

Like pour Holy Water over his head. 

Well, he wouldn’t get the chance to regret it if it happened. But he knew it wasn’t an option.

The first time this lack of feeling happened was a few days after he watched the children he couldn’t save drown in the flood. Luckily these apathetic episodes didn’t happen too often. But Crowley could tell this one was going to be a slightly dangerous one. 

He wanted, well, he knew he should tell Aziraphale. The Angel could probably make sure Crowley didn’t try anything like standing in a church for hours on end. 

But that would take effort. 

And Crowley didn’t want to at the moment. 

He didn’t want to do anything. Crowley sighed and pressed his face into his pillow.

He wasn’t sure of how long he laid there before a warm hand started to comb through his hair. Crowley felt his eyes start to burn for no reason. Curse the stupid feelings of human bodies. The bed dipped, signaling a certain Angel settling on the mattress.

“Oh dearest, are you okay?”

Crowley only took in a shaky breath before curling towards Aziraphale’s warmth. He pushed his head into the Angel’s lap. At least now he had the confusing sadness rather than the dangerous apathy. 

Anything was better than nothing.

“Crowley my dear, what’s wrong?” There was worry. It was more than apparent and it only made Crowley feel worse.

The Demon just shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Angel’s middle.

“Okay, I’m here.”

Confusion. But also unwavering caring. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s arms circle him and squeeze. Crowley inhaled and felt a small smile at that. His Angel knew exactly what he needed and at the moment, he needed to feel like he wouldn’t be able to fall apart. 

“I have you, my dearest.”

And Crowley believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just projecting what I sometimes feel onto one of my favorite characters.
> 
> <3  
You are loved and wanted.


End file.
